Love Makes You Do the Wacky
by Mutant Enemy 27
Summary: Giles and Jenny get 'comfortable' in the library. Please review!


Title: Love Makes You Do the Wacky  
Author: Mutant Enemy 27  
Pairings: G/Jnny  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Giles and Jenny get _comfortable_ in the library...  
Disclaimer: Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, WB & Mutant Enemy own TM and copyright all characters. This is purely for fun, and no copyright infringements are intended; however, the plot is of own twisted mind.  
Notes: This fic takes place not long after "Passion" (if it happened where Jenny wasn't killed, which means Giles and Jenny did meet up that night, work through their problems and get back together). Also, I realize this is a scene that the character of Giles might not have partook in, but my reasoning is: a) He finally just got back together with the women he loves, b) Jenny is loosening him up, c) It's called 'fiction' for a reason, so just deal.  
Distribution: Please email me at archiving my fic, thanks.  
Spoilers: Well, umm…I guess if you didn't know Giles and Jenny get together in the show…oops.  
WARNING: Though all in good taste, this fic does contain some "not-small-child-friendly" content.

Suddenly, the library doors burst open as Jenny and Giles almost fell over on themselves as they surged into the empty library. Both were glad it was after school on Friday and that Giles gave the Scooby's the night off so no one would be there. They were holding onto each other, kissing, touching, exploring. Giles held her to him extremely close at her hips as her hands were locked around his neck.

Ever since she forgave him for the incident with Eyghon and he forgave her for hiding her past, they swore to spend as much time as possible with the other. They were supposed to go out that night, which was why Giles went to Jenny's classroom before going home to get ready for their date. He was going to see if she wanted to go to dinner before the movie. As they both headed back towards the library so Giles could grab his briefcase and such before heading out, passion took them over.

They stammered a few steps, trying desperately to keep their hold on each other and not fall down. When they reached the check out counter, Giles lifted Jenny on to it and stood between her legs and began an assault on her neck. Jenny moaned slightly as she held him near, as if letting go of this man would kill her.

"I want you…." She whispered between breathless kisses.

"W-We should s-stop before someone c-catches us." Giles stammered as he lifted her up. He was speaking with his mind, but acting through his heart. She locked her heels behind his lower back and he held her up by her bottom and back as he, still kissing her, started towards the stacks. Jenny realized he often trained with Buffy and acted younger then he was, but for a man of his age, his strength often surprised her.

"Definitely, this is us……..stopping….right now….." She managed this between licking his earlobe and removing his glasses. She placed them on a bookshelf they passed before they entered the stacks. As he closed the door to the stacks with his foot (he silently thanked himself for pulling the curtain down on the door earlier because now, no one could see in), he was able to spot a wooden desk about the size of the one in the main area of the library behind her soft, silky hair. He carried her to the table and sat her down. She looked into his deep, green eyes. They were filled with eagerness, happiness, but mostly love.

She gently glided his coat off of his shoulders and he threw it to a chair set beside him. She then leaned in, kissed his cheek, chin, and alternated between licking and kissing his neck as she loosened his tie. He leaned into her caress, brought his hands down to her lower back and brought them back up, inside her shirt. Touching her skin made them both gasp before returning to their missions.

When she got the tie undone around his neck, she tried desperately to unbutton his shirt, but found it difficult because he was unclasping her bra and every time his hand caressed her skin, she trembled. Giles pulled both her blouse and bra off and gazed at her breast, not with the slightest bit of lust, but with wonder of how someone could be so beautiful. He took her right breast in his mouth and gently massaged it with his tongue. Jenny moaned as she finally managed to get most of his buttons undone and quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head. Jenny missed the button at the very bottom so when that part of his shirt met his head, he was stuck. He withdrew from Jenny's hold a bit and tried to untangle himself. After a short eternity of maneuvering and tugging, he managed to rip away the shirt and he then looked at his lover.

Her dark brown eyes showed him many things: Adoration, amazement, but mostly love.

She couldn't suppress a few giggles and as they were heard, he said with a grin, "Well, I suppose I am rather the fuddy-duddy." She pulled him back to her, smiled, and softly whispered in his ear that sent an electrical shock throughout his body, "But you forgot sexy." She kissed his ear as he leaned her down unto the table. He quickly pushed everything off the table with one hand: staplers, pencils, pens, books and papers; while the other hand cradled her head as he pushed her body down. He was growing more and more uncomfortable in his pants as he went to take them off. Jenny read his mind and beat him there. As he continued to kiss her face, neck, and breasts, she undid his belt, unzipped his zipper and pulled his pants down to let them fall to his ankles. The only thing now standing between Giles and his lovemaking was a pair of blue boxers.

He pulled back a bit to step out of his pants, shoes, and socks and when he was done doing so, he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down along with her sandals. As they dropped to the floor, she leaned up to him and gently tugged off his knickers to reveal him hard and strong as he gasped. She gazed at him with an astonishment of happiness. They had done this before but each time it seemed different, new. At this, he granted himself permission to remove her underwear.

For a moment, they gazed at each other. Each of them filled with a love and joy beyond belief. They had gone through so much and now beat the odds and wear together. Giles gently pushed her back down and up a little on the table so he could climb on top of her, and she gladly welcomed it. She held onto him and he placed both hands on the table, one on either side of her. He then gently brushed a sliver of hair from her eyes and quietly kissed her with the utmost tenderness. At the end of this long, conservative kiss, he slowly entered her. He was so hard and warm that she dug her nails into his back. They both gasped with each inch until he filled her completely.

"I love you"

There, she said it. She was staring up into his eyes with a tenderness he had never known. She had been hoping to save it for a more romantic evening, not a quick detour in the library but the time just needed it. She had _wanted_ to save it, but at that point, she _needed_ to say it. She smiled a bit at the understatement and watched as the watcher who was taken by surprise by these words. Although he was surprised, he was glad they were said.

Completely understanding the need to say it, he replied by penetrating her eyes with his and responded with an "I love you" that made her tear up. She held unto him as he snaked one hand under her back, used the other to rest the elbow on the table and the hand to hold her head up and fitted his head in between her shoulder and neck. He then began to thrust in and out. At first, he made slow, long thrusts that made Jenny cry out in whimpers. Slowly, he began to speed up his thrusts as he gently nibbled and kissed her neck.

She was now breathing hard as she brought her hand up to his cheek on her shoulder. She could feel the pace getting faster and faster. She locked her legs on his lower back and pushed him down even further. Even that one gesture made Jenny yelp when she felt the result. His thrusts became so penetrating she thought she might die from pleasure.

Giles was now barely able to breathe, but he kept at it. Jenny, panting, gripped at his sides. Digging in her nails as she stroked his back. She felt the one hand he had under her lower back escape to seek a grip on the table that had started to move with their powerful rhythm.

He lifted his head above hers and she felt silver tears stream down unto her own tear soaked cheeks and both realized the other crying. Crying for pleasure, tears of joy, but for the fact they were making love to the person who they loved more then anything. Giles thrust into her, unforgiving as she yelled out, with his deep voice mingled in her background. In all the emotion and intensity, he leaned down to her face and kissed away the tears.

He pulled his head back from hers only by inches, and each of them looked into each other's eyes and whispered, "I love you." It was almost cut off short as they reached their peaks right then. Jenny yelled his name and he shuddered as he felt himself pour into her. He let out a deep moan and then collapsed on her and they both lied there for a few minutes to catch their breath and hearts.

He then lifted his head up and gently stroked a piece of hair from her eyes and said, "You always look so beautiful afterwards." Jenny just gazed at him and replied with a soft kiss on the lips. She then cradled his head unto her chest and wrapped her arms and legs around him loosely.

After a very short slumber, the reality of where they were and how they were arranged sunk into their heads. As he rose above and out of her, he found her clothing for her. She took it with a kiss and a hug. As they held unto each other and their moment there before they had to face reality again, he softly whispered as his voice cracked slightly, "I love you so much Jenny. I can't tell you how much I do." She listened and as she felt him stroke her hair, she replied, "I know. Be glad you have a damn good way of showing it." They both chuckled and started to get dressed.

THE END

10 April 2005


End file.
